


Compulsion

by rachel_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Coming Untouched, Fluff, Human Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Vampire Eren Yeager, Vampire Hunter Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: Levi had never thought Eren’s powers would be so useful in bed, but after the first time they had tried it, he couldn’t do without them.





	Compulsion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a random idea that I had last week and I rushed to write because I was very into it, I hope you enjoy it :)

Levi hung his shotgun on the wall and locked the door behind him. He took off his boots and coat, hanging it next to his weapon and then made his way to the kitchen. The weather hadn’t been kind that day and he was freezing to the bone after spending hours in the woods. He poured some water in the kettle and opened the cabinet with his assortment of teas while he waited for it to boil. He was about to grab the tin with the green tea in when a plank of his wooden floor creaked.

“You know that’s creepy, right?” he said without looking behind his back. 

“What is?” a velvety voice asked. 

“You, teleporting around the house.” 

“It’s not teleporting, it’s super speed.” 

“Whatever,” Levi retorted, closing the cabinet and opening another to take a mug. 

He still didn’t turn around, pretending to be busy choosing one of the three teacups he owned, but the momentary distance between the two was broken when a pair of arms circled around Levi’s waist. Their coldness sent more chills down Levi’s body and their strength was only masked by the gentle hold. 

“Hungry already?” 

The man behind him shook his head. “It’s very lonely here without you.” 

“You know you can’t go outside, Eren.” 

Levi sighed, but he realised being trapped behind four walls all day without anyone to talk to was hard for Eren. He would have loved to either stay home or let him out, but he couldn’t. If anyone found out he hadn’t killed the vampire he had found two months ago, his reputation as a vampire hunter would be compromised and his co-workers would probably put a stake in his heart too. 

“I’ve just missed you, that’s all,” Eren said, hugging him tighter. 

Levi hummed, pensive and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, slightly leaning back to rest his head on Eren’s chest. There was no heartbeat nor warmth in that embrace, yet his body melted at the touch and small fires lit on his skin when those cold lips kissed his neck. His eyelids threatened to close and his mouth parted, but he bit his bottom lips before exposing sounds could leave him. 

“Are you going to let me drink my tea?” he asked, voice already hoarse. 

“Do you want to?” Eren retorted with another kiss. 

Levi gripped the sink as his body started to give in. He slowly turned off the kettle and closed the cabinet with his mug still inside. 

“No.” 

Eren scraped Levi’s skin with his canines, a low growl leaving his throat. Levi tilted his head to the side, the anticipation put down all his barriers and prepared him for a kind of pleasure he had never experienced before, but Eren’s teeth didn’t go below the surface, replaced by a pair of lips on his jaw. 

“Later,” Eren whispered in his ear. 

Levi supressed a groan and composed himself before turning around. In his years as a hunter, he had seen a lot of vampires, all with perfect bodies and seductive smiles, but when he had laid his eyes on Eren for the first time, he saw something else, a fearsome beauty that chilled him to the bones and completely enthralled him, rendering him powerless in front of his enemy. The rebellious fire in Eren’s emerald eyes hadn’t died down when he had captured him nor had the snarl that revealed his sharp fangs, making him look more like a beast than a human. And yet, it was that fire and determination that had made Levi overlook his duties as a killer and take the vampire home. The first weeks had been rough, the hate between their two races stopped them from trusting each other, but Eren never tried to escape, if anything he only tried to get closer to Levi and after long nights of watch first and love later, Levi was now ready to defend the vampire with his own life. 

“Full already?” 

“I want to have more of you before that,” Eren replied, caging Levi between himself and the sink. 

Levi fought the shiver that ran through his body and buried his hands in Eren’s long hair, wild and untamed like its owner. He leaned closer to him until his hot breath fanned over Eren’s cold skin, only breaking the eye contact to whisper in his ear, “Take what you want then.” 

Eren’s lips were immediately on his, hungry and demanding, taking every breath away from him. Levi wasn’t expecting anything less from him, the raw passion that guided Eren’s movements during those moments had stopped being a surprise after the first time their lips had touched. He kissed him back with the same eagerness, the same desire for more. His arms wrapped around Eren’s neck, taking him down to his height and bringing their bodies closer. He had gotten used to the lack of warmth and Eren made sure to supply his deficiency with skilled hands that explored Levi’s body, warming it up as if they had the same temperature. 

Levi bit his bottom lip harder than usual, but he knew Eren liked the pain and his teeth were too weak to break the skin, so he could be as rough as he wanted without holding back. He ran his tongue over Eren’s mouth and when the vampire opened it, he traced the insides, paying particular attention to the sharp canines. He licked them, pressing on them just enough to scratch his tongue and with blood slowly coming to the surface, he kept licking inside Eren’s mouth. 

The vampire shuddered at the taste, a guttural groan resounding from his throat, but he didn’t give in, instead he held Levi by his hips and rutted against him. His movements became rougher and his tongue chased after Levi’s when the human pulled away. That was an easy way to make him lose his control and Levi took advantage of it whenever he wanted things to move faster. He ravelled in the way Eren’s cock pressed on his and he got harder every time Eren’s hips jerked forward, trying to make him come undone. 

When Levi’s tongue left his mouth, Eren groaned and pushed him further back against the sink, forcing Levi to lean back with a smirk on his lips. He rested his hands on the marble and watched as Eren tried to compose himself again, eyes clouded by a feral light that turned him on even more. By now he trusted Eren with his own life and liked pushing his buttons just enough to make him look more human and less cold and distant. 

“Levi,” Eren growled. 

He lifted Levi onto the sink and his teeth brushed over Levi’s neck, tempted and tempting, but his lips soon covered them and only kisses graced Levi’s skin. They went all the way up to his ear and then back down, stopping on his jugular so much that the anticipation was driving Levi insane. His cock got harder and his grip on Eren’s shoulders tightened, but he was left hanging once more. Eren moved up to his jaw and then to his mouth, muffling the unsatisfied moan that was about to leave him. 

He kissed Levi with a doubled desire, rolling his tongue inside his mouth and sliding it on Levi’s, even if the taste of blood had long vanished. Levi held onto his shoulders, head pressed against the cabinet above the sink and rutted his hips to get the friction his neglected cock needed. Eren grabbed his ass and guided his movements, moaning when their erections came into contact. His tongue got hungrier and his grip stronger, his supernatural strength overpowering Levi’s human one, but he didn’t abuse of it, instead, he took Levi into his arms and laid him down on the kitchen table, knocking down the wooden statuette on it. 

Levi was panting, lungs aching for air, but he had no intention of asking Eren to stop. He raised his hips as the vampire removed his jeans and underwear, climbing on the table and towering over him. His fingers curled around the hair at the base of Eren’s neck and he brought him closer to his face to kiss him once again, to feel his cold tongue on his own, and taste his intoxicating scent. Eren’s eyes were blown wide and fierce when their lips parted, sending shivers down Levi’s spine, but there was no threat in them, only a promise that made Levi’s cock twitch. 

Eren moved between Levi’s thighs, biting them and pulling Levi closer to his mouth. He ran his tongue up Levi’s shaft, a sharp gasp leaving the human at the gesture, and licked the precum oozing from the tip. Levi buried his hands in Eren’s hair, holding it in a death grip as Eren started taking him into his mouth. The sensation was different from what he had been used to, but it wasn’t uncomfortable nor less pleasurable. He was familiar with it now and he thrust his hips upwards to fuck Eren’s mouth. 

Eren held him down, tongue lapping at the underside, coating Levi’s cock with saliva. It felt like heaven, smooth and soft, cock sliding on it as Eren took him deeper. Levi closed his eyes, abandoning his body to desire and moaned as Eren sucked him off. He didn’t even try to cover the noises, he lived in the middle of the woods without neighbours for at least a mile and he could be as loud as he wanted, crying out Eren’s name as ecstasy consumed him. 

He writhed under Eren’s touch, hips fighting against the hands that were keeping them down, asking, begging for more. He could feel Eren’s tight throat around his tip, his precum smearing onto its walls and a familiar heat started building in his stomach. He didn’t fight it, he let it take over him and the more Eren’s tongue lapped at his cock, the stronger it got, overwhelming his senses. 

“Eren,” he moaned, gripping the vampire’s hair tighter. 

Eren bobbed his head up and down faster, sucking and licking his cock, moaning around him. His nose brushed Levi’s pubic hair every time he took his entire length in his mouth and his fingers dug deeper in Levi’s skin, assuring him he was ready. Levi didn’t hold back much longer and as his cock hit the back of Eren’s throat once more, his orgasm took over him, waves of pleasure crashing over his body. 

Eren swallowed around him and then pulled back, cleaning the tip of Levi’s cock with his tongue. Levi slowly opened his eyes, breathing heavily and feeling boneless. His hands dropped on the table as strength left his fingers and Eren’s hair brushed his hips, tickling his skin. The vampire climbed on top of him again, licking the corners of his lips so sensually Levi’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Tired already?” Eren asked, kissing Levi’s neck. 

“You wish,” Levi replied and wrapped his arms around Eren as he brought their lips together. 

Eren smirked before kissing him back, the faint taste of come still on his lips and tongue, but Levi didn’t care. He held him closer to his body, mapping the insides of his mouth and tangled their legs together. The rough fabric of Eren’s jeans was uncomfortable against his bare skin, but the bulge in them was pressing on him, awakening his desire once again. He wanted to have more of him, to feel him deep inside himself, the pleasure only he could give him already filling his mind. 

He circled Eren’s waist with his legs and bucked his hips upwards. Eren groaned in his mouth at the contact and he kissed Levi harder as his hands squeezed the human’s ass, almost bruising his skin. The pain only aroused Levi who rutted against Eren again. He broke the kiss, aching for air and the low growls coming from Eren echoed in the room. He knew the vampire didn’t like losing his composure because of a human, not even one he loved, but Levi enjoyed it too much to be scared of the consequences. If anything, he liked it when Eren didn’t hold back on him, when he treated him as one of his own species without being afraid of breaking him. 

“I know you want to,” he whispered, licking the shell of Eren’s ear. 

Eren growled again, hiding his face in the crook of Levi’s neck, but when Levi bucked his hips again and their cocks pressed on each other, he locked eyes with him. The wild light in them put a smirk on Levi’s lips, but he barely had the time to revel in the sight that Eren had transported them to Levi’s bedroom. The soft mattress was more comfortable than the wooden table and Levi’s body sunk into it, Eren’s weight pressing him further down. 

Eren ground on him, drawing a moan out of Levi. He stood on his knees and before Levi was aware of it, he was lying on his stomach, sweater only covering half of his body. Blood heated up his face and anticipating the pleasure that was about to come, he raised his hips, exposing himself to the vampire behind him. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Eren said, his velvety voice now hoarse. 

Levi hugged the pillow to muffle a groan when Eren’s hands caressed his ass cheeks. They were cold on his skin, but they felt too good as they roamed on his ass and spread his cheeks. Eren’s tongue was immediately on his hole, wet and soft, just like before and the sensation was still as electrifying. Levi’s body was shaken by a shiver of pleasure and he had to bite the the pillow when Eren’s tongue lapped his hole again and went past the ring of muscle, tearing him apart from the inside. 

He pushed back against Eren’s face, the need for more directing his movements and Eren didn’t leave him wanting. He thrust his tongue in and out, humming on his skin and canines scraping Levi’s ass. It made Levi’s knees weak and his desire stronger, the sensation wiped all his thoughts away and he mindlessly rocked his hips to meet Eren’s tongue as it took him apart. 

A finger soon thrust inside him as well and Levi had to turn his head to the side, finding it harder to breathe. Moans slipped out of his sealed lips, pleas for more he was too far gone to be ashamed of. Eren opened him up with fast movements that spoke of his own impatience and skilled fingers that already knew their way around Levi’s body. 

“Fuck, Eren,” Levi cried. “You’re so fucking good.” 

A moan broke his words, but his body spoke for him, trembling with pleasure, cock leaking on the sheets. Eren removed his fingers and licked a stripe up his crack, paying particular attention to his hole, but before Levi’s resolve could crumble down, the vampire’s mouth left him and he was given a moment to rest as Eren undressed himself and wore a condom. Soon, Levi felt Eren’s cock slid between his ass cheeks and a low groan came from his throat at the sensation. Eren took hold of his hips and pushed inside in one long, slow motion that let Levi feel his entire length. It was cold and it sent shivers down his spine, but his body was already on fire and the contrasting temperature was welcomed. 

“You’re so warm and tight,” Eren groaned. “So good.” 

He bent down to lick Levi’s neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses all over his shoulder and nape, dragging his teeth just enough to superficially break Levi’s skin before licking the wound. Levi clenched around him, gasping for air, but no oxygen was enough to make his mind function again. The way Eren filled him up and stretched his hole was overwhelming, too good for him to think straight or focus on anything else, their differences put to the side in that one moment when they were simply two creatures giving love to each other. He didn’t care about the stupid battle against vampires, about his duties as a hunter, what he felt for Eren went well beyond that, overpowering the hate promoted by society, and knowing that Eren felt the same was enough for him to let him take his body as he wanted. 

“Are you still with me?” Eren’s voice came to disrupt Levi from his thoughts. 

“Move.” 

Eren kissed his neck, a smirk on his lips. “As you command.” 

Levi gritted his teeth as Eren pulled back from him and braced himself while his fingers dug into his hips before he slammed back inside. Levi gasped, hugging the pillow and Eren thrust into him again, setting a fast pace and hitting deep inside of him. He didn’t hold back, he knew he didn’t have to, and fucked Levi hard, just how he liked it, driving him further into the mattress, rendering him boneless, and Levi put himself at his mercy. 

He met him at each thrust, chasing the orgasm that was already starting to build. Precum was oozing from his cock, forming a rapidly expanding stain on the bedsheets. He was hard and ached for release, but he had no strength left and Eren didn’t seem to care about it, so he lowered his hips and rutted against the bed as Eren pounded into him. The friction was barely enough, but he settled for what he could have and closed his eyes, abandoning his senses to the heat that was covering him. 

“Eren,” he groaned. “I-I’m close.” 

They both knew what Levi was truly asking and without saying another word, Eren pulled back, flipping him over and entering him again in a matter of seconds. Levi fixed his eyes on his, dark and blown wide, almost no emerald left in them, but reassuring and trustworthy, filling his heart. 

“Not yet, love,” Eren whispered. “You know you can’t come until I bite you.” 

Levi’s body protested at Eren’s command, cock begging for release, but he couldn’t defy Eren’s compulsion, he had to do what he was being told no matter what, so he held back his orgasm, his own body fighting against it. Eren smiled at him and his fingers slid between Levi’s, squeezing them while he started to move again. 

“You’re so good,” he muttered, licking a stripe up Levi’s neck. 

Levi whimpered and squirmed underneath him, but Eren only placed a kiss on his skin, just the faint trace of teeth, a promise for later. He jerked his hips forward, thrusts more accurate than before and when he hit his prostate, Levi cried out in pleasure, holding Eren’s hands in a death grip. He had never thought Eren’s powers would be so useful in bed, but after the first time they had tried it, he couldn’t do without them. Giving the reins of his body to someone else, to someone he could trust and that knew how to make him reach the highest level of bliss was liberating. 

He arched his back while Eren abused of his prostate, body shaking with the need to come, but the vampire got near his neck only to leave more teasing kisses. His canines scraped the skin and his tongue licked the scratch, tricking Levi into thinking he could finally let go. Yet, he couldn’t because Eren’s fangs never sunk deeper and his movements only became faster, hitting that sweet spot inside of him over and over again, melting Levi’s brain with a kind of pleasure he had never experienced before, stronger and overpowering. 

His cock was left untouched, leaking profusely on his sweater, but Eren didn’t even look at it and with his hands trapped between the vampire’s, Levi couldn’t do anything about it. He could only surrender his body to Eren’s will and to his thrusts that were pushing him against the headboard of the bed. A few tears formed in the corners of his eyes for the pain of holding back, but Eren’s cock felt too good inside of him, fucking him hard and fast. 

“Eren,” he whined. 

“You’re being so good,” the vampire replied. He rolled his tongue inside Levi’s open mouth, but the kiss was sloppy, saliva dripping down Levi’s chin and tiredness having the best of the human. 

If there was one thing Levi didn’t like about Eren was the fact that during sex he couldn’t see him breathless, with his cheeks red for the effort, and sweat covering his body, plastering his hair to his forehead. It was always him the panting mess, struggling to get oxygen inside of him while Eren fucked him senseless, but Eren’s body spoke in other ways. His brows furrowed and his lips parted to call out Levi’s name, but most of all, his eyes changed. The emerald green darkened and they shone with a feral light when he truly came undone, abandoning himself to the same pleasure that was running through Levi. 

That was how he looked now as he frantically thrust into Levi, squeezing his hands and mumbling his name. He nuzzled Levi’s neck and hummed as he inhaled his scent, nose brushing against his skin. Levi tilted his head backwards in anticipation, ready to let go and be consumed by his orgasm, but Eren pulled back and thrust deep inside of him, hitting his prostate again. A tear rolled down his cheek and his body shook with how badly he needed to come. He clenched around Eren, making him stutter for a second before he pushed inside again, bending to lick the tear away. 

“Eren,” Levi cried. “Please.” 

“Do you want to come?” Eren asked, kissing his neck. 

“Please.” 

Eren kissed him behind his ear and scarped his teeth down his neck. Levi’s whole body turned towards them, desperate and needy. Eren licked his jugular again and Levi whined, cock red and heavy, a stable stream on precum leaking from it as Eren’s thrusts didn’t slow down. He was breathless and strength was starting to abandon him. His eyes closed and his grip on Eren’s hands loosened. 

“You’ve been good,” Eren muttered. 

His mouth opened wide and his canines sunk deep into Levi. A different kind of pleasure overtook Levi’s body, more powerful and way sweeter than what he had known before, and his eyes shot open, neck curving to welcome Eren’s teeth. Finally free from the compulsion, his orgasm took him apart and he came harder than ever, thick spurts of cum landing on him. Eren sucked his blood and his own body trembled as he came, but he kept drinking from Levi, the same high running through both of them. 

Levi’s vision started to blur and all energy left him, turning his limbs into jelly. Eren pulled back when he felt Levi going numb, licking the last drops of blood that were coming out from the wound on his neck. His lips were redder than before and his eyes were still wide, but they sought Levi’s face with worry as the human struggled to keep his eyes open. Levi softly smiled at him before tiredness took over him and he fell into a deep sleep. 

When he woke up again, a comforting warmth surrounded him. He ravelled in that heat, comforting and relaxing, before he realised Eren couldn’t be the reason of it. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light and noticed he was tucked up in bed with the heated sheet turned on. He furrowed his brows when he felt his pyjamas covering his body and turned around to stand up, but stopped as he saw Eren lying next to him on top of the covers. 

“Stop staring, you creep,” he muttered, voice barely making it out into the world. 

“How are you feeling?” Eren asked, worried. 

“I’m fine,” Levi replied and slowly sat up, resting his back against the headboard. 

Eren did the same, still looking at him with a worried frown. He had put his clothes back on and his hair was tied in a messy bun, a few stray locks falling out of it. He looked beautiful, the loving look in his eyes accentuating his beauty and Levi couldn’t help but smile at him. 

“You forgot the tea,” he said, looking around for the hot beverage. 

“Shit, sorry, I’ll go make one right away.” 

“There’s no need,” Levi stopped him, reaching for his hand. “I can do it later.” 

“Okay,” Eren smiled. 

He laced their fingers together and softly kissed Levi’s lips, lingering on them for a bit longer before pulling away. Levi couldn’t believe he used to be one of those people that had judged vampires without knowing anything about them, he had always thought they were ruthless beasts only driven by their desires, but Eren had thrown off the window all his prejudices and he couldn’t imagine his life without him anymore. He knew what they had was risky, a dark cloud always looming over their love, threatening to ruin it, but he wasn’t going to let anything come between them. 

“We need to move,” he announced. 

“What do you mean?” Eren asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“We can’t live here anymore,” Levi continued. “People are starting to say my work is getting sloppy and sooner or later someone will dig deeper and find out you’re living with me instead of being dead.” 

“Has someone threatened you?” Eren said, instinctively showing his fangs. 

“Calm down, nothing has happened yet, but it’s not safe here for us anymore.” 

“I could make all our problems disappear if you say the word.” 

Levi blankly stared at him. “Do you want me to fucking shoot you?” 

“It was just a suggestion,” Eren shrugged. 

“No, I don’t want you to kill anyone,” Levi sighed. “I have a friend that lives in an area where vampires aren’t being hunted, they can help us while we find a place to stay.” 

“Are you willing to do all that for me?” Eren smiled, partially moved, partially smug. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, I’m just tired of being around those bigots,” Levi replied, but he had to look away to hide the blush that was revealing his true intentions. 

“It’s so cute how blood rushes to humans’ faces when they’re embarrassed.” 

Levi glared at him. “You know my shotgun’s still loaded, right?” 

“I can’t believe I fell for the grumpy human,” Eren chuckled. “But sorry, and thank you for doing this.” 

“It’s nothing,” Levi replied. 

Eren kissed his hand, making Levi’s heart beat faster. He was sure Eren could hear it, but he didn’t try to hide his feelings this time; they both knew he was changing his life because of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked the fic, was it as kinky as the tags made it sound or did it disappoint you? Did you like the fluffy ending or did it ruin the smutty mood? Feel free to leave a comment to tell me all about your thoughts, or simply a kudo, both are always highly appreciated! :)  
[ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


End file.
